The King of Red Lions
The King of Red Lions also known as Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule is a major character from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker and its remake, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD. He is a talking boat and acts as Link's guide throughout the adventure. He finds Link floating in the ocean after the Helmaroc King throws him from the Forsaken Fortress and saves him. They wash up on Windfall Island where he prompts link to buy a sail. After completing the Tower of the Gods dungeon, he reveals to Link that he is actually the King of Hyrule. History ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' In The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker for the GameCube, Link meets the King of Red Lions near the beginning of the game and, shortly after, purchases a sail for him so that the two can go off on their adventure across the Great Sea. Much later on in the game, it is revealed to the player that the boat has been controlled by Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, the king of the submerged Hyrule. After using the Triforce to destroy Hyrule, Ganondorf and wish for a bright future for his descendants, the king is sealed at the bottom of the Great Sea with Ganondorf and his kingdom. In the end of the game, the boat no longer speaks and no longer moves after the king's death. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' The King of Red Lions appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a trophy, as a platform in the Pirate Ship stage and as a sticker that can only used by Princess Zelda, Link, Toon Link and Ganondorf. Trophy Description "A talking ship that rescues Link when he is thrown out to sea by the Helmaroc King. Rich with knowledge, he is a valuable partner, guiding Link in his adventures. As the ship is without a sail, Link must first acquire one on Windfall Island before venturing out on the Great Sea. It has been revealed that the King of Red Lions is actually the king of Hyrule." ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, the King of Red Lions appears as a trophy exclusive to the Wii U version. He also appears as a platform again in the Pirate Ship stage if the player bought the stage as a DLC. Trophy Description *NA: "The world may be a big place, but we're pretty sure the King of Red Lions is one of a kind. He is well versed in ancient traditions, seems to know an awful lot about Link's destiny, and was even the one who gave Link the legendary Wind Waker. There's definitely more to this boat than meets the eye." *EU: "The world may be a big place, but you probably won't find any talking boats besides the King of Red Lions. He is well-versed in ancient traditions, seems to know an awful lot about Link's destiny, and was even the one who gave Link the legendary Wind Waker. There's definitely more to this boat than meets the eye." ''Hyrule Warriors'' King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule was introduced in Hyrule Warriors Legends as a base character, he would later be made avaliable in Hyrule Warriors either by entering the code found in Hyrule Warriors Legends box or by directly paying for the Legends DLC. He is also featured in Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition as a base game character. His weapon is the sail which possess a water element and can make him turn into the King of Red Lions during his attacks. He is weak to weapons with the Darkness element and/or the "VS Sea" skill. As an enemy King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule is faced on certain maps of the Adventure mode of Hyrule Warriors Legends and Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition. Since he was not introduced in Hyrule Warriors, he is not featured as an enemy in this game. Dark King Daphnes Like every characters in Hyrule Warriors Legends and Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition, King Daphnes has a doppelgänger similar to Dark Link that possess the same moveset and material drops than him. This doppelgänger allows missions with more than one King Daphnes in the enemy army. Materials Like every characters and enemies found in the series, King Daphnes can either drop a weapon or one of two types of materials when defeated. *Silver Material - King Daphnes' Robe *Gold Material - King Daphnes' Crown Trivia *In ''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'', a ship with an appearance similar to the King of the Red Lions is shown. This ship is called the Prince of the Red Lions. Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Characters in Hyrule Warriors Category:Playable characters Category:Hyrule Royal family Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits